


It's a boy

by Alina_95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_95/pseuds/Alina_95
Summary: «È un maschio», annunciò con finta voce commossa. Derek gli sputò in faccia l’acqua che stava bevendo ma Stiles non se ne curò e, ignorando la reazione dell’altro, tirò fuori dalla maglietta un cucciolo nero.«L’ho chiamato Sterek». Derek lo guardò dubbioso. «È l’insieme dei nostri nomi», continuò l’altro ancora più eccitato di prima.AU: sono tutti umani





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: O MIO DIO! Lo sto facendo! È la mia prima Sterek, vi rendete conto? Una certa personcina ha cercato per mesi di convincermi a scrivere qualcosa – e ci è anche riuscita – anche se l’altra OS è ancora work in progress.
> 
> AVVERTENZE: Sono tutti umani. Lo sto aggiungendo ora perché la stessa personcina di cui sopra mi ha ricordato che non l’ho fatto, dicendomi anche che faccio schifo con le note.  
> Ho scritto questa cosa durante una lezione di noia all’università e, visto che è la prima Sterek che sono riuscita a completare, la mia beta _Stranger_/ rompipalle che non mi fa dormire vuole che la pubblichi subito. No, scherzo la ringrazio moltissimo perché mentre io scrivo le note e la ignoro, lei si preoccupa più di me a trovare un senso alle mie frasi contorte. E niente, la storia non è niente di che, ma spero comunque che vi sia piaciuta.  
> Per scrivere la storia mi sono ispirata a questa fan art che trovate sulla pagina Facebook Teen Wolf ___A Sterek Tale  
> Un bacio,  
> Alina_95

Quel giorno Derek si era svegliato con la luna storta a causa di Stiles che si era rigirato nel letto per ore, non risparmiandogli manate e persino qualche ginocchiata nel basso ventre. Dopo aver trovato una posizione comoda – Derek immaginava che lo fosse dato il mugolio di piacere e la bava del minore sul suo petto – aveva cominciato a respirare a bocca aperta, russando come un settantenne raffreddato. In conclusione, dunque, non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Perciò il suo muso lungo e gli sbuffi infastiditi erano più che giustificati, almeno a suo dire. Stiles, tuttavia, non era della stessa opinione.  
Derek stava facendo colazione con latte e cereali, gustandosi il loro sapore dolce e la loro consistenza croccante – il che contribuiva notevolmente a migliorare il proprio umore –, quando Stiles lo raggiunse in cucina e, con il sorriso sulle labbra, gli rubò la ciotola e il cucchiaio che aveva ancora in bocca.  
«Stiles», tuonò. Il ragazzo, con un sorriso a trentadue denti e una faccia da prendere a sberle, chiese con finta ingenuità:  
«Che c’è?». Derek abbassò la testa, sconfitto, e si alzò per mettere a riscaldare altro latte.  
«Oggi non torno per pranzo», annunciò Stiles con la bocca piena di cereali: qualcuno cadde sul tavolo, altri arrivarono fino a terra e, se Derek non lo avesse amato, probabilmente lo avrebbe già cacciato di casa a calci in culo.  
«Fai schifo», fu la sua risposta rassegnata.  
«Ma mi ami». Questa volta, prima di aprire bocca, deglutì.  
«Mi fai pena», rispose a tono, segno che il buonumore stava tornando.  
«Ci vediamo direttamente oggi pomeriggio allora?».  
Stiles si era alzato dalla propria sedia e si era avvicinato a quella di Derek, abbracciandolo da dietro, gustandosi la sensazione dei muscoli tesi del collo e delle spalle di Derek contro i suoi palmi aperti. Cominciò dapprima a muovere i pollici in maniera circolare, aggiungendo poco dopo anche le altre dita, destreggiandosi in un massaggio lento ma vigoroso che Derek amava. Quando lo sentì rilassato del tutto si sporse un po’ di più per saggiare le labbra di Derek con le proprie. Con la lingua leccò le labbra dell’altro e poi premette leggermente per fargliele aprire. Derek non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio soddisfatto: erano giorni che lui e Stiles non avevano avuto un attimo di pace per loro stessi, e le labbra di Stiles gli erano mancate più di tutto.  
«E questo per cosa era?», domandò rigirandosi sulla sedia per far sedere Stiles su di lui. Stiles sorrise malizioso all’iniziativa dell’altro che aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli le cosce, partendo dalle ginocchia e arrivando fino all’inguine, dove vi aveva indugiato più del dovuto, e intrecciò le gambe attorno alla schiena ora nuovamente tesa del maggiore. In breve tempo Stiles ritornò con le mani sul suo collo, intrecciandole all’attaccatura dei capelli e giocando in modo distratto con qualche ciocca di Derek. Dato che la cosa gli puzzava di bruciato, Derek morse il labbro inferiore di Stiles, mettendoci un po’ più forza del normale.  
«Ahia», fu infatti la risposta indispettita dell’altro.  
«Cosa hai combinato, Stiles? Ti conosco». Quest’ultimo si alzò in fretta e furia, senza nemmeno dare a Derek il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo prima di urlare un sonoro “Ancora niente” dal corridoio. La sua fretta non prometteva niente di buono, ma Derek non riuscì a indagare perché Stiles aveva già aperto la porta dell’appartamento, chiudendosela velocemente alle spalle.  
L’attenzione di Derek, che aveva sentito realmente puzza di bruciato, fu attirata da uno sfrigolio proveniente dai fornelli: ormai era troppo tardi, il latte rimasto ricopriva a malapena il fondo del pentolino e rinunciò all’idea di completare la propria colazione, frustrato e offendendo mentalmente Stiles. Poi prendendo la spugnetta dal lavello, si mise a scrostare il latte bruciacchiato.

§§§

Stiles ritornò che Derek dormiva sul divano. Un altro giorno, intenerito dalla bocca mezza aperta e dalle sopracciglia aggrottate, lo avrebbe lasciato dormire, consapevole di essere stata la causa della notte in bianco di Derek – che non aveva mancato di farglielo sapere con un messaggio su What’s App, nel quale aveva fatto largo uso dell’icona del dito medio. Un altro giorno magari, ma quel giorno era troppo eccitato e non aveva intenzione di mettere in pericolo il suo piano da cose futili come i sensi di colpa e sciocchezze simili.  
«Derek», dopo qualche secondo il moro aprì un solo occhio, guardandolo male e comunicando con le sopracciglia il suo disappunto per essere stato svegliato.  
«Aspetta qui, vado e torno». Un sopracciglio gli schizzò in alto, palesando la propria perplessità, ma fece come gli era stato detto, ancora più incuriosito dal rumore della porta di casa che si apriva.  
Stiles ritornò qualche secondo dopo, camminando all’indietro e tenendosi le mani sulla pancia. Derek sentì un rumore strano, ma lì per lì non ci fece caso, troppo confuso dal comportamento del suo ragazzo.  
«Derek, penso sia arrivato il momento». Stiles si girò di scatto, permettendo a Derek di vedere qualcosa che non sapeva bene identificare muoversi all’interno della T-shirt dell’altro.  
«È un maschio», annunciò con finta voce commossa. Derek gli sputò in faccia l’acqua che stava bevendo ma Stiles non se ne curò e, ignorando la reazione dell’altro, tirò fuori dalla maglietta un cucciolo nero.  
«L’ho chiamato Sterek». Derek lo guardò dubbioso. «È l’insieme dei nostri nomi», continuò l’altro ancora più eccitato di prima.  
Derek si tirò uno schiaffo in fronte. Forte. Per ricordare a se stesso che amava Stiles e che se lo avesse cacciato fuori di casa poi se ne sarebbe pentito. Non subito, ma prima o poi sarebbe successo.  
«Guardalo, ha i tuoi occhi». Derek tirò un pugno a Stiles sulla spalla, mettendoci la giusta forza da fargli male almeno un po’. L’altro, ovviamente, dovette fare il teatrale e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, atterrando sul divano con il cagnolino ancora in braccio.  
«Manesco», si lamentò.  
Derek prese il cagnolino e se lo appoggiò sulla spalla destra, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena per farlo stare fermo.  
Uscì di casa lasciando Stiles ancora spaparanzato sul divano. Dopo essersi ripreso seguì i due per le scale, dimenticandosi di prendere le chiavi abbandonate sul mobiletto della cucina.  
Scendendo come suo solito due scalini alla volta riuscì a raggiungergli in meno di cinque secondi.  
«Dove lo porti? Non lo puoi abbandonare! Derek!». Ma il ragazzo nemmeno si girò, alzò solamente una mano, salutandolo con due dita. Abbattuto, Stiles risalì fino al suo piano, arrivando giusto in tempo per vedere la porta dell’appartamento chiudersi proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Derek nel frattempo era arrivato alla Camaro, parcheggiata di fronte al condominio.  
«Sono certo che quell’idiota non ti ha comprato niente da mangiare. Ora noi andiamo da Deaton per farci dire quale sia il tipo di alimentazione adatto a te visto che sei cosi piccolo, e poi gli chiediamo anche se possiamo già metterti il microchip e fare i primi vaccini, d’accordo?». Il cagnolino lo guardava interrogativo e, nel dubbio, gli leccò la guancia ruvida.  
Stiles raggiunse Derek proprio quando questi stava aprendo la sua portiera, dopo aver poggiato delicatamente il cagnolino sul sedile del passeggero.  
«Derek, sono rimasto chiuso fuori!».  
Mise in moto.  
«Non ho le chiavi e sono a piedi nudi!».  
Partì. E grazie al finestrino lasciato aperto riuscì a sentire ancora per qualche secondo Stiles che urlava il suo nome a pieni polmoni.  
Ghignò divertito, ma si fece impietosire – dopotutto lui amava quello stupido – e visto che la strada era libera, fece inversione a U.  
Trovò Stiles seduto sugli scalini esterni, proprio davanti al portone, con il mento poggiato sulle mani a coppa.  
«Sali su, idiota».  
Prese il cagnolino in braccio e, dopo averlo fatto accomodare sulle sue gambe, si sporse verso Derek per baciargli a stampo le labbra. Si ritirò subito, visto che l’altro stava guidando, facendo lo schiocco che Derek tanto odiava.  
«Stronzo di uno Sourwolf»


End file.
